sementara kita saling berbisik
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Kalau aku bisa menukar apapun, apapun, Shimura, untuk setiap waktu yang kita habiskan bersama, untuk setiap senyummu yang hanya untukku, kehangatan tubuhmu yang hanya milikku, tatapan penuh kasih yang hanya kau berikan padaku; demi Tuhan aku akan menukarnya. / AU/ TakaShin/ TakaShin's Poem Project, third story


**Notes:** _I just posted this trash in here and no one can judge me! #yha_

 _Well,_ TakaShin semacam remedi dari stress dan beban saia jadi ya maap kalo saia _hobby_ sekali ngaib bikin ini LOLZ. Cerita ini plot dan _setting-_ nya sama sekali beda dari dua cerita sebelumnya.

 _Anyway, happy reading!_

 **.**

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Sementara Kita Saling Berbisik (poem) © Sapardi Djoko Damono

 **.**

 **sementara kita saling berbisik**

© Moon Waltz

 **.**

 _Taka-Shin's poem project, third story._

 **.**

 _AU, OOC, TakaShin, slight GinShin (teehee)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

* * *

 _Sementara kita saling berbisik_

Di luar tidak hujan, tapi dapat kurasakan tubuhmu menggigil.

Kau tidak melepaskan pelukanmu sejak aku hadir di sini setengah jam lalu. Dekapan itu justru mengencang seiring berjalannya waktu.

Apa kau tidak lelah? Apa kau tidak jemu?

Tapi kuucapkan saja kata-kata itu di dalam benakku.

Karena aku sendiri tak akan lelah memelukmu, tak akan jemu mendekapmu.

"Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi, Takasugi- _san_ ," bisikmu, di antara kehangatan yang berusaha kita bagi berdua.

Kau pikir aku sanggup? Kau pikir aku mampu?

Lagi, kutelan kembali kata-kata itu.

Kupikir, daripada menjawabmu dengan kata yang tak akan mengobati luka kita, lebih baik kubenamkan saja wajahku pada tengkukmu. Mendekapmu lebih erat, jauh lebih erat daripada caramu mendekapku.

"Aku tahu," akhirnya kubisiki pula dua kata itu padamu hanya agar kau tahu bahwa aku mendengarmu. Padahal kau tahu, lebih dari siapapun aku lah yang paling mengerti rasa sakitmu, rasa sakit kita.

Kau tak menjawab ucapanku.

Kurasakan pundakku basah, tapi bukan tubuhku yang menggigil dingin.

 **.**

 _Untuk lebih lama tinggal_

"Bisakah kau lebih lama tinggal?"

Aku terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan itu darimu. Kau bercanda?

Kalau aku bisa menukar apapun, _apapun_ , Shimura, untuk setiap waktu yang kita habiskan bersama, untuk setiap senyummu yang hanya untukku, kehangatan tubuhmu yang hanya milikku, tatapan penuh kasih yang hanya kau berikan padaku; demi Tuhan aku akan menukarnya.

Hanya saja, ada _satu hal_ yang tak bisa kutukarkan. Tak akan pernah, meski setiap detik waktuku, setiap hembusan napasku, hanya diisi oleh penyesalan karena tak bisa memilikimu, aku tak akan pernah bisa melakukannya. Dan semestinya kau tahu akan hal itu.

Jadi kata-katamu barusan hanya guyonan, bukan? (meski yang kutemukan dari rupamu hanya duka, duka, _luka_ , dan bukan ekspresi jenaka)

"Aku akan datang lagi, Shimura," jawabku, _harap_ ku.

"Kapan?"

Kukira jawaban tadi sudah cukup untuk membuatmu bungkam. Sepertinya tidak.

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji?" kudaratkan kecupan singkat padamu berulang kali, meski aku sadar itu tak akan cukup untuk membuatmu tersenyum kembali. "Aku akan selalu datang, ketika _ia_ pergi."

 **.**

 _Pada debu, cinta yang tinggal berupa_

 _Bunga kertas dan lintasan angka-angka_

"Perkenalkan, Pattsuan, ini Takasugi, temanku sejak kecil."

"Takasugi, ini Shinpachi. Ya, ya, dia kekasihku."

Konyol sekali.

Saat itu kita sama-sama tak tahu situasi macam apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Aku, begitu bodoh. Tak tahu bahwa pada perjumpaan kita selanjutnya dan selanjutnya dan selanjutnya, tanpa ada _dirinya_ yang membatasi kita, akan membuatku terlena. Membuatku jatuh.

Ya, padamu.

Aku tentu akan menyerah, menyerah, melupakanmu Shimura, seandainya kau tidak membuka dan mempersilakanku masuk ke dalam hatimu.

Tapi, aku tak menyalahkanmu, Shimura, tidak.

Tidak, ketika rasa untukmu yang tak sengaja tumbuh ini justru menjelma menjadi inti jiwaku.

Tidak, sekalipun rasa sesak akan menyergapku setiap mengingat wajah _nya_ yang terbiaskan oleh tatapanmu.

Tidak, sekalipun aku tahu tempat-tempat yang kusentuh padamu juga pernah menerima sentuhan _nya_.

(Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pihak yang berkhianat pun bisa merasakan derita yang luar biasa.)

 **.**

 _Ketika kita saling berbisik_

"Aku mencintaimu."

Bisikmu begitu lembut, tetapi mampu mengalahkan sesuara yang berputar dalam kepalaku.

Aku juga, sungguh aku juga. Tapi kata cinta adalah tabu bagi kita berdua.

Cintamu, cintaku, sebesar apapun, setulus apapun, adalah wujud lain dari dosa. Dan semesta patut membencinya; membenci kita.

Namun, kalau pun kukatakan itu padamu, kucatatkan setiap hari untukmu, kau tak akan peduli, bukan? Kau tak akan berhenti, hm?

Tentu saja, kita sama.

Kita tak akan peduli meski seisi dunia membenci kita.

Kita (aku, tepatnya), hanya takut _ia_ yang kemudian membenci kita berdua.

Kita (aku, tepatnya), hanya takut kehilangan _nya_.

"Aku juga," bisikku bahkan lebih pelan dari dengung serangga di luar sana.

 **.**

 _Di luar semakin sengit malam hari_

 _Memadamkan bekas-bekas telapak kaki, menyekap sisa-sisa unggun api_

Aku tidak ingat kau pernah bertanya ' _sampai kapan?_ '.

Apa itu berarti kau tidak merencanakan sebuah akhir?

Kalau begitu, apa aku harus berbahagia karena bisa terus memilikimu di waktu-waktu tertentu?

Atau justru berduka karena ide bahwa aku bisa memilikimu itu semu, semu, seperti kata 'bahagia' di dalam kisah kita.

"Hari ini _ia_ pulang, Takasugi- _san_."

Apa aku perlu bersyukur karena tak dapat menemukan sedikit pun bahagia dari caramu mengungkapkannya?

Atau merasa bersalah karenanya?

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku akan pergi."

Kau tak berharap padaku untuk tetap tinggal. Tentu kau sudah belajar untuk menahan perasaanmu, kan?

Meski kalau boleh jujur aku ingin mendengarmu mengatakannya, sekali saja.

"Sampai jumpa."

Dan berharap ini bukan untuk yang terakhir kali.

 _Sebelum fajar. Ada yang masih bersikeras abadi_

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Ya Allah, Shinpachi latjur sekali :''))) mama bangga, nak #ditabok

Saia juga gatau nulis apa ini lalala~ *sok inosen* #kabur

(oia, maap ya Gin kusakitin terus lol, bersyukurlah dirimu nyeme di sini hahah)


End file.
